Advertisers continually seek out new locations to place advertisements. It has been recognized for sometime that various forms of mass transit and the like offer good opportunities for advertising. Necessarily, mass transit systems offer a large potential audience, and a relatively small number of well positioned advertisements can be seen by a large number of people. Traveling on mass transit is usually fairly time-consuming and hence travelers of such systems often have plenty of time to view and read advertisements, which also make such advertising attractive to businesses. This has been well recognized in the past, and advertisers have sought various locations for placing advertisements.
Escalators and moving walkways are a common component of many mass transit systems, and are also found in numerous other locations with a high level of pedestrian traffic, e.g. large office buildings, shopping malls, large stores and the like. While traveling on an escalator is relatively quick compared to, say, a subway journey, an escalator ride nonetheless presents a potential audience for advertisers. While a ride on an escalator is relatively short, it is certainly long enough for a rider to notice and read an advertisement. Moreover, it is not really practical for an escalator rider to do anything else while riding the escalator, such as read a book or newspaper.
Advertisers have long recognized this, and it is common on well-used escalators to find various advertising panels. Thus, conventional poster advertising is often found lining the walls of escalator shafts. Additionally, advertisers have sought to place smaller, poster-like advertisements on smaller panels on top of the strip separating balustrades of up and down escalators. Commonly, advertisements would be placed on both sides, so as to present advertisements to riders on both the up and down escalators.
Ingenious advertisers have sought other ways of advertising on escalators. Thus, it has occurred to others that advertising could be placed on escalator handrails. This is attractive, since an escalator handrail presents an otherwise unused surface. As for grasping any object, a rider on an escalator will instinctively first look at the handrail to locate it. This ensures that the handrail, more often than not, will be at least glanced at by each user or rider. This makes it attractive for simple advertising, e.g. well known company logos and other advertising devices.
Thus, published Japanese application 57-130883 discloses a proposal for providing individual decals or stickers intended to be placed at regular intervals on an escalator handrail. These stickers include some sort of adhesive and a first film, and print ink applied to the rear of the first film.
The disadvantage with this proposal is that it requires each of these stickers or decals to be placed individually and discretely on the handrail. This is difficult, time-consuming and care would be needed to ensure that they are accurately and uniformly aligned. Moreover, each individual sticker would present a number of edges which could be caught, tending to remove it. Thus, its forward and trailing edges would present edges which could be readily caught by elements of the handrail drive mechanism. It would be appreciated that accidental removal of an adhesive sticker by the drive mechanism, so that the sticker then becomes entangled in the drive mechanism, is highly undesirable. Additionally, these edges, together with side edges of the decal would be readily visible to users, and it is believed that many users or riders of an escalator would, either deliberately, or absentmindedly, tend to pick at these edges and lift them up. This would either tend to remove each sticker or render it more susceptible to accidental entanglement in the drive mechanism.
An alternative proposal is found in Canadian patent 1,304,035 (Andrew B. French). This proposes a relatively complex construction which would require wholesale redesign of the structure of an escalator handrail. It proposes a handrail provided with some sort of a slot or the like and a transparent cover. Advertising material is then placed between the transparent cover and the main body of the handrail. This would, in theory, overcome some of the disadvantages of the Japanese proposal. Unfortunately, this proposal totally fails to address the structural requirements of an escalator handrail. A handrail is subjected to considerable stresses and strains, and one cannot simply remove substantial sections of the handrail cross-section without addressing the structural considerations.
For example, a transparent cover could be subject to substantial tensile and/or compressive stresses, depending on the drive mechanism, and this issue is not addressed. Necessarily, this proposal requires complete replacement of each escalator handrail with one according to this invention, if advertising is to be applied.